Addict Tubby
Addict Tubbies are a type of Blue Custard Infected tubbies encountered during the theoretical fangame, Slendytubbies: First Case. They fill a similar role as to the Newborns- being simple, basic adversaries that can easily be disposed of alone, but are far more dangerous in groups. They’re encountered anywhere within the first act of the game, starting with the Metro Station. Appearance Addict Tubbies are lanky, malnourished figures with patchy khaki fur. Their infection causes not only fur loss, but red, bloodshot eyes and pupil dilation. Their antennae are often crooked, maimed, or missing completely due to injuries. Addict Tubbies swathe their bodies in filthy bandages and rags, sometimes covering up their entire faces, save for their eyes, in gauze wrapping. Their voices are hoarse and raspy, and they switch wildly from mumbling when idle, to angry snarling, roaring and taunting when provoked, twitching angrily as they encroach upon their prey. Behaviour Addict Tubbies shuffle slowly when unprovoked, but switch into an aggressive sprint once they detect someone. They’re very hard to outrun, and often duck and weave to avoid oncoming attacks. They tend to gang up on the player and attack at once, meaning that keeping on the move is essential for avoiding being encircled. However, they are frail; it only takes a few hits with a solid melee weapon to take one out, and a headshot from any firearm is a guaranteed kill. Addict Tubbies May hide behind lockers and doors, jumping out at the player while screaming in an ambush attack. This can be forseen, however, by the raspy breathing the Addict makes. On top of that, the nature of the Blue Custard means that they’ve retained enough intelligence to use simple melee weapons. There are several weapons that Addict Tubbies can use; Steel Pipe Compared to the other Addict Tubbies, those armed with metal pipes are by far the most commonly encountered. They attack by swinging their pipe either in a horizontal or vertical cleave, or a powerful baseball swing. They can easily be blocked due to the time it takes for them to wind up their attacks, but getting hit by the pipe can deal a respectable amount of damage. Nail Plank Addicts that are armed with 2x4s with nails driven through them. They’re semi-common, and appear in greater numbers in later chapters. They attack much in the same way as Addicts armed with steel pipes do- by swinging horizontally and vertically, however, their lighter weapon gives them faster attack speed. Their heavy attack is an overhead swing which deals less damage than the steel pipe’s heavy attack, but comes much quicker. Glass Shiv The rarest variety of Addict Tubby. They wield shards of sharpened glass with a grip made of wrapped tape. Their attacks come quick, and are hard to block, but deal little damage. They attack by slashing and thrusting, but their heavy attack is a highly dangerous move, where the Addict Tubby grips the blade in a hammer grip and stabs downward- this can deal quite lot of damage, and comes quite quickly. Category:Infected Category:Teletubbies